An electromagnetic interference suppressing body is used for suppressing electromagnetic interference caused by interference of undesired electromagnetic waves.
Conventionally, for blocking invasion of the external undesired electromagnetic waves into an electronic device, shielding of the electronic device by a conductor has been carried out. However, since the blocking of the electromagnetic waves by the conductor aims to reflect the electromagnetic waves, radiant waves from a certain component within the electronic device may be reflected to adversely affect other components in the same electronic device as secondary noise. Particularly, following reduction in size and use of the higher frequency of electronic devices in recent years, problems of the interference due to the external electromagnetic waves and of the secondary noise due to the internal electromagnetic waves are serious.
JP-A-7-212079 discloses a composite magnetic body which can suppress interference of undesired electromagnetic waves utilizing absorption of high-frequency waves due to a complex permeability of a soft magnetic body of a certain kind. This composite magnetic body is constituted of a composite magnetic sheet comprising soft magnetic powder mixed with an organic binding agent.
The sheet of the composite magnetic body may be used as it is. On the other hand, by forming a structure stacked with a conductive sheet, the coming electromagnetic waves are absorbed by the composite magnetic sheet and the electromagnetic waves passing through the composite magnetic sheet are reflected by the conductive sheet into the composite magnetic sheet, so as to suppress the interference of the undesired electromagnetic waves.
Such an electromagnetic interference suppressing body is disposed, for example, on the surface of an electronic device or around an electronic component in the electronic device which is liable to suffer an influence of the external electromagnetic waves. Alternatively, it is used so as to be disposed between two printed circuit boards each mounted thereon with electronic components and confronting each other with a space therebetween.
Incidentally, there is a problem that since the organic binding agent used in formation of the composite magnetic body is liable to be influenced by heat to cause deformation, degradation or the like, it can not be used in contact with an electronic component which generates much heat.
Further, there is a problem that since the organic binding agent is poor in thermal conductivity, it prevents heat dissipation from an electronic component having a large calorific value.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a composite magnetic body having a high thermal conductivity and being hardly influenced by heat, and an electromagnetic interference suppressing body using the composite magnetic body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation sheet and a heat sink each using a composite magnetic body having a high thermal conductivity.